


Fade To Dreams

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ has been having some interesting dreams at nights.





	Fade To Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Fade To Dreams 

Author: Dani Beth 

Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Mr. Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Rating: PG-13; Strong Romantic Themes. 

Notes: I would like to thank the academy...wait, wrong notes. :-) Okay, back to reality, I would like to thank Chelle and GEM for putting up with me, sending them parts left and right. And for tellin' me how they feel. Means so much, amigas. ::Sniff:: Oh, and so you don't get to confused, First Person POV means dreamscenes. Enjoy y'all.

~*~*~

Staring at the pictures on the walls, I drop my glass on the floor and walk slowly to my room. Falling clothes behind me, I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom wearing nothing but my bra, panties and heels. Standing sideways, I smooth a hand down my chest and stop right above my navel.

I hear my husband enter the house but make no move to show it. I just stand there, waiting until he comes up the stairs to our bedroom. He does so a few minutes later and I watch him watch me. Turning so I'm staring at my figure, I roll back my shoulders and let out a low purr.

His arms wrap around me and I bow my head. Criss-crossing my arms and holding onto his arms, I tilt my head and he kisses my neck.

Staring straight at our reflection, I sigh contently and spin in his arms, taking his mouth unto mine. Startled, he falls backward and onto the bed. Straddling his hips, I grin at him before I capture his lips once more. I let out a soft moan as he kisses the soft spot on my neck.

Letting out a purr, I look into his eyes as he moves me to my back. Unbuttoning his shirt, I untuck it and throw in with my clothes.

Moaning out his name softly, I shudder from the kisses and gasp as he kisses my throat. Oh dear god, the man knows how to touch and caress and talk. Making a noise, I move lower down, but he grabs my arms and keeps me where I was.

Crushing his lips down upon mine, he caresses my lips and teeth with his tongue. I let it in and it explores the inside of my mouth. In and out, repeat. Thrusting my hips, my arms go around his neck and I break away, gasping for air.

Feeling his hands travel up and down my back, they stop at where my bra clasps. He unclasps it and slips it off. His hands traveled lightly against my now exposed skin...

Jolting awake as she fell off her chair, C.J. groaned as she put her hands on the floor next to her knees. Bowing her head softly, she licked her lips and got herself up.

Putting her things in her briefcase, she briefly glanced at her watch and saw that it was late. Not that she cared, for her dream was just that. No husband to go home to and dreams that kept her life a little more interesting every time she woke.

She could see that there were a few lights on and as she passed an office thats door was slightly ajar, C.J. peeked in.

"Josh?" her voice was small.

"Hey C.J., what are you still doing here?"

Leaning against the doorframe, she shrugged. "I fell asleep."

Josh paused, then wondered aloud, "You fell asleep?"

"Uh-huh. Listen, if you're not busy, you wanna get a drink?" she asked.

"Sounds good, just give me a minute."

~*~*

Twirling her swizle stick, C.J. sighed and put her hand on her head to hold it in place. She moved her eyes around and watched as a younger woman hit on Josh. With a groan, she moved her eyes to the dance floor.

Seeing the bodies move to the slow music, she shifted in her seat, thinking of the dream. Licking her lips once more, she turned back to check on Josh only to find that he was staring right back at her.

Smiling, she ordered another drink and pushed the empty glass away. This wasn't her style, drinking this much. But she *needed* to get that dream out of her head somehow, even though the alcohol wasn't doing it's job.

Two hours and some four drinks later, Josh was helping her walk out of the bar as she was helping hold him up. The bartender, knowing full well who they were, called a cab and promised not to tell.

Pushing her into the backseat and then climbing in with her, Josh told the driver her address, before leaning against the window. Feeling her head go limp on his shoulder, he looked down at C.J. amused.

My husband has odd, cute little ways of waking me up in the morning. Today, he's kissing the small of my back. Yesterday, it was a soft kisses on my nose and eyelids.

With a throaty sound, I roll over and kiss him good morning.

Deepening the kiss, he rolls on top of me and proceeds to kiss my throat and neck. Sighing and moaning, I decide that it's either time to stop or be late for work.

In an instant, I decide everyone deserves a day to be late for work.

With another throaty noise, my hands go to the waist of his boxers and...

Glancing down at the woman that was sleeping next to him, Josh gaped. The driver was also having a time driving for he kept looking in the backseat to check out what was happening.

"We're here sir," he stuttered.

Waking up C.J., he heard her groan and then gasp. "Oh dear god," she whispered, seeing where she was and the looks that the two men were shooting her.

"Will you be alright going upstairs by yourself?" Josh asked, clearing his throat.

"Uh-huh," she squeaked.

Watching her get out of the car, Josh swore he heard her mumble, "I need to get laid."

~*~*~

Having a weekend to think over what had happened on Friday night, C.J. went to the gym on Monday morning for some jogging and felt that the tension was still there.

How was she going to be able to look Josh in the eyes? Too hard to tell that early in the morning, especially without her morning tea. Running a shaky hand through her hair, C.J. scurried into Leo's office for the staff meeting and sat next to Sam on the couch, crossing her legs and only looking up at Josh once.

During the talk about bills and what else what happened so far that morning, C.J. closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. So much for the jog at the gym. Damn dreams, she thought bitterly.

"Something wrong C.J.?" Sam whispered.

"No, why do you ask?" She replied weakly.

He shrugged, a look on his face and then turned back to Leo. Taking another look at Josh, she saw that he was paying more attention to Leo than normal and this piqued her curiousity.

With her watching and trying to analyze Josh, she found herself the only one still sitting and then finding that the meeting was over.

"You okay C.J.?" Leo asked as she got up and started to proceed out the door.

"Hmm, yes. Just...just thinking about the briefing today," she was able to get out.

"Alright. It's a slow day though, keep that in mind."

With a nod, she almost ran to her office.

~*~*~

"Good morning Claudia Jean," Danny called, walking into her office out of the blue.

Saying something inaudible, she waved him away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Gail," he told her, and then crouched down so he was eye level with the fish bowl.

"And don't call me that," she growled.

"Call you what?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

With a glare, she didn't look up from her laptop. "Claudia Jean. There are only a few men in this world that are allowed to call me that and you're not one of them."

"Hmm, really, and why is that?" he asked, making himself at home in the chair across from her.

"Because I like them more than I like you."

"Uh-huh, and who are they? The men, I mean," he explained.

"Close, dear, wonderful men like...Josh!" C.J. cried, looking past the man sitting in the chair to the man that was in her doorway.

With wide eyes, he told her, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not," she told him in a small voice. "The only reason he's here is 'cause he wanted to see Gail. Now that he has, he can leave."

"Yeah, I guess I should be going," Danny said, getting out of the chair, confused. "Later."

As he sat in the chair that was once occupied by the reporter, Josh remarked slowly, "You look tired. Haven't you been sleeping?"

Without answering right away, she blushed a deep red and looked down at her desk, chiding herself. Most women in the world would be favoring sleep with the dreams that I've been having, she thought. Especially with the man that had invaded them.

"C.J., you gonna answer me?"

"No, I didn't get that much sleep last night," she told him.

"Figured that much," he told her, sitting back.

Watching his legs, she noticed that they were spread out more and turned away quickly. She had to stop having those thoughts. Well, at least stop having them at work.

But, it was just so damn hard.

Her breath coming out short, C.J. grabbed to first thing she found, a chocolate bar and began to unwrap it, putting piece by piece into her mouth, trying to keep her mind on that then on what Josh was saying.

"Good?"

"What?" she asked, seeing that she was finished and cursed inwardly.

"Was the chocolate good?" he asked again.

"Yes, very," she told him in an unwavering voice. "Josh, could you possibly leave so that I could get, oh, some of my work down?"

Hearing the tension in her voice, Josh nodded and with a grin, walked out.

With a long sigh, C.J. opened the middle drawer to her desk and began searching for more candy bars.

~*~*~

Tapping her fingers against her knees, she looked around the restaurant that Danny had taken her to. He had down a lot of begging, so she had finally just given in and said yes. During the last few months he had become her personal lap dog.

"Ready to order?" their waiter asked.

Looking up at him, C.J. nodded with a grin. Ordering for herself, she kept her eyes on the younger man.

Watching him walk away, though only moving her eyes, she returned her stare to Danny and found that he had started talking.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Good, good," Danny told her.

It was a long night, or so it seemed to her. It was small talk that got her through the night. And the waiter. She couldn't forget about the waiter and decided that the restaurant needed a seconded try, with or without a date.

Insisting on walking her to her front door, Danny stood there for a few minutes before saying, "Well, I guess this is good night."

"I guess so," she echoed, trying to get out her keys and looking at him. Sensing what he wanted her to say, she sighed and shook her head softly. "Normally, I'd ask if you wanted to come in for coffee, but I've had a trying day and all I really want to do is go to bed."

"Oh, I understand," Danny said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and let herself in, closing the door behind her.

Getting into bed, she pulled the covers tightly around her and drifted into sleep.

Strong, gentle hands went up and down my back as I laid, half-asleep in bed. Moving into the touch, I buried myself into my pillow and purred.

Leaning over me, he kissed my earlobe and then proceeded down my neck and back. Pushing my unto my back, I put my hands behind my head and felt his lips brush my navel softly. As they made their way upwards, I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

Letting out a rush of air, I murmured, "Jo..."

Waking suddenly to the sound of her alarm, C.J. reached over and touched the button which turned off the annoying sound. With a new remembrance, she touched her forehead and started to shake her head. It was the first time in one of her dreams that she had said his name. Or, almost said his name.

Pounding her fist on the bed, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Leaning in close to the mirror, she sighed and pressed her finger tips to her eyes. Seeing that the dark circles were fading away, she let out a relieved sigh.

Running water for a shower, she slowly stepped out of her chemise that she had slept in and went under the water, wondering what the day had in store for her.

~*~*~

Fidgeting with a ring that she had absentmindedly put on, she looked over her notes once more before getting up and walking towards the Press Room.

"Hey C.J."

"Josh," she said with a nod.

"What are ya doin' for lunch?" he asked.

"I was thinking of eating some food, what about you?" C.J. asked back.

"Funny. Wanna get some with me?" Josh queried.

"Sure, I'll come by your office later."

~*~*~

There was an uncomfortable silence at first. They had agreed on the dive that wasn't far from the office.

"What can I do for you Josh?" C.J. asked.

"See, there's this thing that I've been meaning to ask you. It's...about that night that we went out," he started.

"Hmm."

"And, well, you feel asleep and you started to dream." Leaning back in his seat, he threw an arm on the back of it and asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Playing with her fork, she told him, "That's a bit personal Josh, don't you think? Asking me about my dreams."

"I didn't..."

"But since you asked," she cut in, her voice stressed. "It was about you and..."

"And what Claudia Jean?" Josh asked, interested.

Lips moving, she found that no sound came out.

"Say it again C.J. Didn't hear you the first time."

With a glare, she looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "Sex Josh. I was dreaming that you and I were about to have sex."

~*~*~

Storming into her office later that day, he set down a plate of food and then sat in the chair across from her. "Thought you'd be hungry, since you ran out before ordering."

Gaping at him, her eyes traveled between Josh and the food before the hunger she was feeling and the smells got to her. Taking the fork, she dug in.

"Thank you," she mumbled around the food in her mouth.

"How long? How long have you been dreaming...about us?" Josh asked.

"Awhile," C.J. admitted sheepishly. "Since we got back from the last trip we took."

He was quiet for a few moments after that and put his head in his hands. Then, after bringing his chair so that they were sitting next to each other, he took her hands and, with a grin, told her, "Tell me about them."

~*~*~

The dreams don't come for her anymore. They don't need to. She laid next to him, his arms wrapping themselves protectively around her body as he sleeps next to her.

Closing her eyes, everything comes in a flash up that moment and she smiles. She smelled his cologne, saw his clothes with her's, and knew that his shaver and a toothbrush are next to hers in the bathroom.

Turning in his arms, C.J. leaned in and kissed the tip of Josh's nose. Moving into his embrace, she drifted off to sleep wondering what she would dream of now.

~*~*~

Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed that little diddy. Could you tell me what you think? Replies, flames, all that jazz are welcomed.

Dani Beth

  

  


End file.
